Golden Pyramid (Unbreakable Door)
This wing is a doozy, more than any other dungeon so far in my experience. Definitely a good idea to bring fresh spells each round. Also the first dungeon I'm not yet comfortable trying without Pako. Perhaps after 2 weapon drops I'll test without Pako but that's not my priority right now. Edit at bottom Problems * Armor Knight, Dark Knight are huge pains Can be easily handled with Thunder (Sword or Scroll) or Metal Killer * Blackbird Traps When triggered they swing through an entire row and deal big damage (~18), fun fact: you don't get XP for things they kill They appear to only trigger in the direction they face but their "sight" isn't blocked by walls and goes to the end of the screen, not just the square directly in front of them You can come at them from top or bottom or hit them with AOE (Weapon, RatBag, whatever) * Bear Trap on Steroids (not sure what they're officially called) Hit one of these and over the full duration it did 28 damage, be careful * Boss becomes Metal, just like the scroll he doesn't take any damage and the attacker (you) get hurt every turn until the effect ends Can be prevented with Poison Scroll Not sure if Metal can countered after he turns Metal already It can't, you need to apply Poison before he goes Metal Not sure if Metal status makes it weak to Legendary Metal Killer or even possible to hit * Boss has Fire/Ice/Thunder Guard and a big fat heal Side note: The boss takes 4 squares, make sure you walk through all 4 to get all the drops. Equipment/Sets Info: Rat Hero Set Chu Knight Helmet, Chu Knight Armor, Chu Shield Set Bonus: DEF +9, SPD +9, Critical Rate +9 Skills: Rat Hurricane Gear Stats: 20 DEF, ACC Increased Red Payphone Set Red Telephone Head, Red Telephone Body Skills: Phone a Guest (at the beginning of each level you try to call someone, I've seen Aja - 3x Gold for the floor, and Bronson - He will damage all enemies) Gear Stats: 21 DEF Rock Hard Set Rock Hard Helm, Rock Hard Armor Skills: Cut Guard, Pinch Metal, Super-Hard Iron Ball (Blackbird trap effect, decent damage) Gear Stats: 35 DEF, -15 SPD, ACC Down x2 Legendary Hard Hammer 43 ATK, -10 SPD, Big Knockback: 19 ("Almost Always" if there's no obstruction), "misses a lot" Chu Shield might be worth playing around with for the ACC. Had some inefficient fun with the new sets but they are not good and "misses a lot" is a deal breaker. Gear I've tried: Legendary Fan Heck Queen Set Security Shield Heals, Poison, Falcon Pros: Periodic self healing, heal during Falcon Cons: Low HP/Low DEF makes the traps brutal, terrible against Knights (first time I've actively avoided half a floor, but a second Dark Knight was too much) Legendary Banaana Warrior Momotaro Set Security Shield Heals, Poison, Falcon, , Thunderall Pros: Bananarang can help with Metals/Golds, decent weapon damage Cons: I haven't had the guts to try with Legendary Metal Killer but it's a consideration, albeit a low ATK one. Legendary King Yamada's Scepter might be ok at the risk of Magic Attack reflected off a Dark Knight. Highly recommend Thunderall, Poison, 2 Heals and then likely Falcon. If you've got Pako then I'd leave the Falcon behind until the last floor since the Poison can also help with Armor Knights if needed. Save the Poison and Falcon for the boss. My last 3 runs I've used Heal a total of 2 times. 10 runs to get all drops including 2 weapons.